


Янтра

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Out of Character, Scars, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей очень нужны деньги, и она соглашается поработать моделью для подозрительного фотографа.





	Янтра

 

**1**

Студия располагалась в здании бывшего завода: сумрачного, с высокими гулкими потолками. Чудо, что он еще стоял на месте: весь район должен был отправиться под снос, чтобы уступить место современным кондоминиумам. Чтобы добраться до студии, пришлось долго ехать на метро, потом попетлять по территории завода, ориентируясь на указатели, подняться на третий этаж, пройти по длинному коридору, спросить дорогу у парня, тащившего здоровенный свёрнутый баннер — и вот Рей здесь.

Кроме нее в приемной сидели ещё две девушки: у одной были огромные прозрачные спиральные тоннели в ушах и шикарный осьминог на левом плече, у второй были полностью забиты руки и ноги, так, что глазу было не зацепиться за что-то конкретное. Вероятно под одеждой тоже было на что посмотреть — или в чем потеряться взглядом. На их фоне Рей, наверное, выглядела простовато — в футболке с короткими рукавами и в джинсах, без единого прокола или татуировки. Она выглядела лишней, и как бы подтверждая это девушки, когда она только пришла, исподтишка, но с любопытством оглядели ее.

Чем дольше Рей сидела здесь, тем больше ей казалось, что послушаться Роуз и прийти сюда было глупой затеей.

_— …Давай, Рей, попробуй._   
_— Даже пробовать не хочу. Меня развернут ещё на стадии чтения заявки._   
_— А вот и нет, он всех моделей рассматривает лично. Да что тебе стоит? Тем более, у тебя же есть опыт профессиональной съёмки. И портфолио._   
_— А у кого сейчас нет опыта профессиональной съёмки? Кого-нибудь по разу, да щелкнули._   
_— У меня нет._   
_— А что насчет диплома?_   
_— Это не считается._   
_— Тогда помолвка твоей сестры. Вас там всех фографировали и так, и эдак, и все это делал профи._   
_— Рей! Не дури, ты знаешь, о чем я говорю._   
_— И портфолио… это страничка на «Ребел моделз», там кто угодно может зарегистрироваться. Нет у меня никакого портфолио._   
_— Сходи. Ну, ради меня. Пожалуйста._   
_— Ладно. Просто, чтобы ты отстала…_

Рей из интереса погуглила фотографа и его работы. Фото в профилях на разных сайтах одно и то же — черно-белое, лицо — мрачное. Фотографии часто контрастные. Среди коммерческих заказов в основном фэшн-съемка, среди некоммерческих — пейзажи и портреты. Чем-то похоже на Корвина Прескотта, только общее настроение фотографий заметно мрачнее.

— Слушай, — обратилась к Рей девушка с тоннелями, — а откуда ты узнала про набор моделей?

— Подруга посоветовала, — ответила Рей. — А вы?

— На «Модел Мэйхем» было объявление, — ответила вторая.

— Вроде как Рен работает с «Инкд», — добавила первая.

— Понятно, — Рей кивнула.

Ну, точно ей тут делать нечего. Но Рей решила досидеть просто из упрямства. Ох уж эта Роуз со своими идеями… Лучше бы с работой помогла. Поэтому Рей достала телефон, открыла список вакансий и принялась листать его, забыв и о девушках, и о фотографе, и вообще зачем она тут сидит.

Сначала одна девушка зашла и вышла. Потом вторая. Когда она прошла мимо, Рей сунула мобильник в сумку и торопливо зашла в помещение студии.

Там было полутемно, освещен был только небольшой пятачок. Сам фотограф, оказавшийся здоровенным мужиком в черной одежде, сидел на стуле и листал портфолио предыдущей девушки — явно потолще, чем у самой Рей.

— Привет! — сказала Рей.

Фотограф поднял на нее взгляд.

— Я Рей, — сказала Рей и протянула ему свое портфолио.

— Рен, — коротко сказал тот, забирая тоненькую папку. Чтобы просмотреть ее, у него ушло меньше полминуты.

— Я вижу, у вас тут написано, что татуировок нет, — заметил он. — Вы ведь в курсе, что для календаря мы ищем не обычных моделей? Татуировки более чем желательны.

— У меня нет татуировок, — ответила Рей. — Есть шрамы.

— Ну, показывайте свои шрамы, — по лицу Рена было ясно, что он себе представляет: расчерканные предплечья, шрамирование в виде солнышка или рун — что-нибудь такое. И когда Рей вышла на освещенное место и начала снимать футболку через голову, он выпрямился на стуле и спросил:

— Что вы делаете?

— Показываю шрамы, — ответила Рей. — Как вы и просили.

Повернувшись к Рену спиной, она расстегнула лифчик и прижала руки к груди, удерживая его.

Фотограф молчал. Рей молчала тоже, все острее ощущая, что эта затея была даже более идиотской, чем все остальные затеи Роуз. И о чем она думала? Надо было Джессике позвонить, вот уж кто точно бы угодил на разворот какого-нибудь летнего месяца с ее татуировками.

— Это все? — спросил наконец Рен. Голос у него был хриплый, будто из затемнённой студии они перенеслись в пустыню.

— Есть несколько на бедрах, — Рей пожала плечами. — В основном спина.

— А под левой лопаткой это?..

— Ожог. Резали уже поверх него.

— Возможно это слишком личный вопрос, — начал Рен. — Но откуда у вас такие… необычные шрамы?

— Это слишком личный вопрос, — отозвалась Рей. — Я могу одеваться?

— Да. Да, конечно, — фотограф словно спохватился.

Рей застегнула лифчик, натянула футболку и повернулась к Рену, скрестив руки на груди:

— Ну?

— Для календаря вы не подходите… — начал Рен. Рей кивнула и потянулась за своей папкой, но фотограф положил на нее руку. — Но вы меня заинтересовали. Оставьте портфолио. И вот моя визитка, — он протянул Рей тонкий черный прямоугольник с отпечатанными рельефными белыми буквами. — Я вам позвоню.

— Спасибо, — ответила Рей. Забросив сумку на плечо, она вышла, чувствуя, как фотограф смотрит ей в спину.

 

***

Роуз позвонила ей вечером.

— Ну так что? — выпалила она. — Ты сходила?

— Ничего. Сказала же, что я не подойду. Не подошла. Там нужны девчонки в татуировках.

— И он ничего не сказал? Насчет тебя? Говорят, что он любит необычные типажи.

Рей задумалась, на секунду, а потом ответила:

— Не-а. Ну где у меня необычный типаж?

— Жалость какая! Но ты ведь не расстроилась?

— Нет. Больно надо, — фыркнула Рей. — И мне работу нужно искать нормальную…

Она уже успела забыть о визите в студию, когда однажды в разгар рабочего дня, когда она торчала в очередном офисном центре в ожидании очередного собеседования ее телефон зазвонил.

— Это Рен, — раздалось из трубки, когда Рей ответила. — Вы свободны в четверг-пятницу?

— Э-э-э, да, — ответила Рей обескураженно. — А что?

— Я снимаю для своего личного проекта. Не для журнала, хотя часть фото туда попадет в итоге. Вы подходите. Но съемки натурные и продлятся с раннего утра до позднего вечера. На место мы вас привезем. Ню, использование готовых фото в портфолио по договоренности, оплата: часть сейчас, часть, когда фото будет опубликовано.

— И сколько оплата? — спросила Рей. До этого ей ни разу еще не приходилось получать деньги за съемки.

Рен назвал сумму. Рей досчитала до трех и сказала:

— Хорошо. Я согласна. Но с чего вы взяли, что я вам подойду?

— У меня есть чутье на людей, — ответил Рен. — В четверг сможете подъехать в студию к пяти утра?

 

***

Несмотря на то, что Рей легла пораньше, она ни черта не выспалась. Зато когда она подошла к заводу, у выезда уже стоял черный пикап. За рулем сидела высокая блондинка, а Рен укладывал в кузов какие-то сумки. Увидев Рей, он махнул ей рукой.

— Садись, — сказал он коротко. — Это Фазма, она и визажист, и ассистент.

— Здраствуйте, — сказала Рей.

— Привет. Рен забыл добавить, что я еще и водитель, — Фазма потянулась. — Залезайте уже. Кайло, ты сам меня торопил, а теперь чего-то ждешь. Или кто-то еще должен прийти?

— Нет, — ответил Рен. — Все в сборе. Садись, Рей. Можешь поспать, пока мы будем ехать.

По закону подлости, сон слетел с Рей, едва она села в машину. Фазма и Рен негромко переговаривались, пока машина катила по полупустым утренним улицам, и, заметив, что Рей не спит, Фазма спросила:

— Ты даже не поинтересуешься, куда мы едем?

Рей пожала плечами и спросила:

— И куда?

— Такодана-бич. Была там?

— Нет.

— Вот и побываешь.

Рей достала телефон, открыла карты и отыскала Такодану — это был скалистый участок побережья к северу. В это время года не самое популярное место. Рей порадовалась, что догадалась надеть теплую куртку. А вспомнив о том, что съемки предстоят голышом, поежилась.

— Мне ведь не придется лезть в воду? — спросила она.

— Нет, — ответил Рен. — Только на берегу.

— Не переживай, ты там от одного ветра окоченеешь, — хмыкнула Фазма.

— Фазма! — укоризненно сказал Рен.

— Ладно, ладно. У нас с собой три здоровенных термоса с кофе и чаем. Мы найдем, чем тебя согреть, котенок, не пугайся.

— Кстати, пока ты сидишь, ознакомься, — Рен протянул ей распечатку. — Если все верно — подписывай.

— Это… контракт? — удивилась Рей.

— В двух экземплярах. А ты думала, что мы устный договор составляем? — похоже, любая ее фраза веселила Фазму от души. — Это совершенно нормально, если ты снимаешься не бесплатно.

— Ясно, — Рей пролистала контракт, не нашла там никаких подозрительных пунктов и, попросив у Рена ручку, вписала свои данные и поставила подпись.

— Погоди, погоди… — Фазма отвлеклась от вождения машины, так, что Рену пришлось перехватить руль. Пока он тихо ругался, Фазма искала что-то в кармане и наконец извлекла оттуда футляр с иголками.

— А это зачем? — удивилась Рей.

— Как зачем? Уколоть палец, расписаться кровью…

— Кэп, я говорил тебе, что шутки у тебя не смешные? — поинтересовался Рен. — Держи чертов руль!

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Фазма бросила футляр на приборную панель и взялась за руль. Рей покачала головой и тихо хмыкнула.

 

***

На место они прибыли к восьми. Уже рассвело, но теплее от этого не стало. На пляже был злющий ветер, сине-серые волны тяжело накатывались на пустынный берег. Узкую полоску галечного пляжа ограничивали высокие, поросшие мхом и травой скалы. Фазма оставила машину на небольшой асфальтированной площадке, и дальше по пляжу они двинулись пешком, неся оборудование на себе. Впрочем, его было не так уж и много — как сказал Рен, ему хотелось поработать с естественным освещением. Самой тяжелой была сумка с термосами.

Места, выбранные Реном, впечатляли: темная пещера с круглым отверстием в потолке, узкая тропа, перегороженная упавшим стволом дерева, отполированным непогодой до гладкого состояния. Рей подумала, что неплохо бы съездить сюда летом, когда тепло и можно искупаться. Фазма достала свою сумку с косметическим добром и подозвала Рей к себе:

— Давай, котенок. Пока Кайло готовит оборудование, я буду готовить тебя. Будет у нас естественная красота... Ты ведь поняла, что я тут исключительно для того, чтобы маскировать твою посиневшую от холода кожу?

 

***

К тому моменту как стемнело, Рей успела серьёзно устать и замерзнуть, несмотря на куртку и кофе. Они фотографировали в пещере, на берегу, над пещерой… Когда Рей из интереса встала на край большого круглого провала, ведущего внутрь, Рен бесшумно возник рядом и сказал:

— Смотри, не упади, — и Рей от неожиданности чуть не сорвалась вниз.

Потом был перерыв на кофе и чай, потом снова съёмка, потом большой перерыв, когда они вернулись на пляж к стоянке…

Они с Фазмой разожгли костер, пока Рен менял оборудование. Когда солнце зашло, костер уже полыхал очень ярко, и Рей сидела возле него, грея руки. Под ветром пламя трепыхалось, как живое, но костер был большим, и огонь не гас.

Рен вернулся и стал настраивать фотоаппарат, а Фазма, сидевшая на гальке встала и сообщила:

— Ладно, раз моя помощь не нужна, пойду вздремну. Мне же вас еще обратно везти.

Она направилась к пикапу, где устроилась на водительском сиденье и, похоже, действительно уснула.

— В наших интересах закончить побыстрее, — сказал Рен. Рей со вздохом выпуталась из пледа и сбросила куртку. От холодного ветра кожа тут же покрылась мурашками. Море шумело в темноте, где-то вдали вспыхивали огни бакенов, сияли прожектора далёкого порта, и создавалось впечатление, что они совсем одни на километры и километры вокруг.

— Сядь там, боком к костру, — приказал Рен. — Обними колено… Порасслабленнее позу…

Рей чувствовала себя настолько уставшей, что выполняла все действия на автомате. К счастью, почти все фотографии были со спины или вполоборота, и ее лица не было видно. И когда наконец Рен сказал:

— Все, — и протянул ей плед, Рей поняла, что готова закутаться в него и лечь спать прямо здесь, возле костра.

Они стали собираться: Рен упаковывал оборудование обратно, растолкал Фазму, чтобы она помогла тоже, а Рей одевалась, стоя возле костра. Она натянула джинсы и ботинки, надела растянутую майку и, задумавшись, присела возле огня, наслаждаясь его живым теплом. Услышав шаги, Рей подумала, что это должно быть Рен. И когда чужие пальцы дотронулись до ее голой спины, она развернулась так резко, что чуть не упала.

— Я не люблю, когда меня трогают без предупреждения, — сухо сказала Рей.

— Извини, — ответил Рен. — Мы уже собрались.

— Да, я сейчас, — Рей подхватила все свои вещи комом и направилась к машине, но Рен окликнул ее.

— Я хотел узнать, — сказал он, — мы могли бы встретиться ещё раз? Более приватно. Твои шрамы…

— Нет, — коротко ответила Рей, не дав ему договорить. Вздохнув, она продолжила:

— Вы знаете, сколько раз ко мне подкатывали всякие извращенцы, в надежде подрочить на мои шрамы или сделать мне новые?

— Я не собираюсь… — Рен осекся. — Пойми. Твои шрамы - это предельная форма красоты. Я не видел ничего подобного.

— Предельная форма красоты значит, — Рей хмыкнула. — А по моему у нас просто предельно разные взгляды на мир. За просмотр я денег не беру. У вас есть фотографии. Наслаждайтесь.

— Я заплачу тебе, — сказал Рен торопливо. — Я не собираюсь ничего с тобой делать, ничего, чего ты не разрешишь. Я просто хочу коснуться их.

— Ну, спасибо! — ядовито сказала Рей. — Вот только проституткой я ещё и не работала!

— Это другое! — возразил Рен.

— Для меня никакой разницы, — отрезала Рей. Развернувшись, она направилась. К машине, бросив на ходу:

— Я замёрзла. Мы же вроде обратно торопились?

 

***

В город они вернулись уже поздно. Метро ещё работало, и Рей рассчитывала на него успеть. Она подхватила свой рюкзак, попрощалась с Фазмой и вылезла из машины. Рен вылез вместе с ней.

— Твои деньги за работу, — сказал он, протягивая ей конверт.

— Спасибо, — Рей открыла конверт, пересчитала деньги, сложила его пополам и засунула во внутренний карман куртки. — До свидания.

— Если ты вдруг передумаешь, — сказал Рен негромко. — Я могу заплатить вдвое больше.

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Не передумаю.

— Ссылку на опубликованные фотографии я скину тебе по почте, сможешь упомянуть в портфолио, — сказал Рен буднично, будто это не он только что вещал украдкой, предлагая Рей деньги за некую извращённую форму эстетической дрочки.

— Хорошо, — Рей кивнула и зашагала по направлению к станции метро.

 

**2**

Арендодательница поймала Рей у самой двери — будто специально поджидала. А может так и было.

— Здравствуй, Рей, — начала мисс Каната приветливо. — Как дела? Как работа?

— Здрасьте. Ну, я все еще в поиске, — Рей натянуто улыбнулась.

— Я понимаю, что найти работу подчас бывает тяжело, — заметила Каната. — Но если ты просрочишь этот месяц, мне придется предложить тебе поискать другое жилье.

— Я заплачу, — сказала Рей. — На следующей неделе у меня будут деньги, честно.

— Я очень на это надеюсь, Рей, — мисс Каната улыбнулась ей. — Ну, беги. Уверена, у тебя полно дел.

Рей поднялась по лестнице, чувствуя себя настоящей моральной развалиной. Денег у нее было впритык, заплаченное за фотосъёмку закончилось очень быстро. Если бы Роуз отдала долг… но ей тоже нечем отдавать!

Тяжело вздохнув, Рей полезла в карман за ключами от дверей и ее пальцы наткнулись на острый уголок визитки.

Рей застыла на лестнице, гладя уголок пальцем.

Если она согласится, то сможет заплатить за жилье. Этот Рен совсем поехавший, если готов заплатить столько только за то, чтобы потрогать ее шрамы. А будет распускать руки — она найдет, чем ответить. Да и… он не похож на какого-нибудь сального дрочера, типа того же Платта — при мыслях о нем Рей передернуло — и выглядит очень… притягательно, если так можно выразиться.

Но почему на душе так мерзко от этого решения?

 

***

Рей долго готовилась к тому, чтобы позвонить Рену, и, когда она, наконец, решилась набрать его номер и услышала, что абонент разговаривает, ее затопило облегчение, и Рей торопливо нажала на сброс и кинула телефон на кровать.

Значит, не судьба. Значит, надо придумать, где достать деньги до конца недели другим способом…

Телефон зазвонил. Увидев номер Рена, Рей чертыхнулась и подняла телефон.

— Ты что-то хотела? — раздалось из динамика.

Даже не поздоровался.

— Да, — ответила Рей, нервно накручивая прядь волос на палец. — Вы говорили, что заплатите, если я дам потрогать мои шрамы.

Рен кашлянул в трубку и сказал:

— Можем поговорить позже?

— Весь день свободна, — ответила Рей.

— Я перезвоню через пару часов. Подумай пока.

— Я уже поду… — но Рен уже бросил трубку.

— Ну и козел! — буркнула Рей. Она с размаху опустилась на кровать, держа телефон в руке, а потом перевела взгляд на большое напольное зеркало в потемневшей старой раме, стоявшее напротив. Зеркало было частью обстановки, а за его порчу Каната обещала взять отдельный штраф, поэтому Рей даже протирала его с опаской.

Старинная поверхность очень четко отразила ее в вечерних сумерках — бледное, испуганное лицо, как у школьницы. Рей вспомнила слова Рена. Да о чем здесь думать? Ну, полапает он ее. Потом наверняка пойдет передернет, а она возьмет свои деньги и уйдет, заплатит за квартиру и, может быть, найдет уже работу. Не самый худший вариант.

— Утешай себя, — сказал Рей негромко своему отражению.

Рен перезвонил через час.

 

***

Кайло Рен жил в приличном и тихом районе. Рей-то навоображала себе какую-нибудь сверхсовременную высотку и угловую квартиру, из которой открывался вид на город, но ее встретила череда стоявших стена в стену двух- и трехэтажных малоквартирных домов. Мощеные тротуары, деревья в оградках, хорошее освещение, неплохие машины на тесных подъездных дорожках… Да, здесь не встретишь перебивающихся от зарплаты до зарплаты вольношатающихся миллениалов.

Поднявшись по каменной лестнице, Рей нашла звонок с нужной ей фамилией и позвонила. Щелкнул, открываясь, замок, и Рей потянула дверь на себя. Рен сказал, что живет на втором этаже, а здесь, судя по всему, квартиры занимали по целому этажу.

Неплохо. Интересно, он исключительно фотографией на это все заработал?

Рен ожидал ее в дверях. На нем была черная футболка и черные штаны. Выглядел он по-домашнему, хоть и опрятно, и Рей это задело.

Перед проститутками тоже не особо стесняются, встречая их в том же, в чем ходят дома.

«Хватит! — сердито подумала Рей. — Ты не на свидание явилась! Сделай доброжелательное лицо — и вперед!»

— Вечер добрый, — сумрачно сказала Рей, нервно сжимая ремень сумки в руках. С доброжелательным видом у нее было из рук вон плохо.

— Привет, — Рен отступил в сторону, пропуская ее внутрь.

Рей зашла, с любопытством оглядываясь. Обстановку дома видимо не меняли уже лет тридцать, если не больше, но содержали в порядке. Темные обои с золотым тиснением, темные деревянные панели, каждая досочка в паркете подогнана к другой как по линейке. Светильники на стенах были выполнены в виде цветов, под бронзу. Немного инородно смотрелись среди всего этого современные элементы: сигнализация, телефон, энергосберегающие лампы, выглядывающие из псевдо-бронзовых лепестков.

Рей чиркнула молнией на куртке и принялась ее стягивать, и совсем не ожидала, что Рен мягко положит ей руки на плечи и поможет ее снять.

— Проходи в гостиную, — сказал Рен дружелюбно, вешая куртку на вешалку. — Выпьешь что-нибудь?

Рей покачала головой, но передумала и сказала:

— Ну… давайте. На ваш выбор.

«Не стоит ничего здесь пить, — сказал ей внутренний голос. — А то придешь в себя через неделю, обколотая и выебанная в притоне каких-нибудь мексов».

Внутренний голос частенько давал полезные советы, но сегодня Рей на него шикнула. Да и не похож был Рен на человека, который общается с мексами.

Гостиная была уже более современной, по крайней мере мебель была новой, а не антиквариатом. Широкоформатный телек, аудиосистема, здоровенный диван чуть ли не на пол-комнаты, низкий столик, навесные полки со множеством книг… Рей пробежалась взглядом по корешкам: странное собрание, от философов до фантастов, от истории религии до книг по криминалистике. Заинтересовавшись, Рей подошла поближе: несколько учебных пособий, а рядом с ними схожей тематики авторские книги.

Услышав шаги Рена, Рей обернулась:

— Криминалистика — это ваше хобби?

— Довелось работать штатным фотографом в управлении полиции, — ответил Рен. — Слегка заинтересовался.

Он поставил на столик открытую бутылку темного стекла и пару глубоких бокалов. Рей прикусила губу и подошла ближе, присев на край дивана. Ей хотелось предложить Рену перестать разыгрывать из себя вежливого хозяина, но при этом она боялась того момента, когда ей придется снять рубашку. Рей перестала стесняться своих шрамов, когда ей было девятнадцать, но тут дело было не в стыде. Или не только в нем.

Шрамы были ее частью, и получалось, что она торговала частью себя.

Рен налил ей и себе вина — немного. О’кей, спаивать ее никто не будет. Или ему просто жаль тратить на нее вино. Взяв бокал двумя руками, как маленькие дети берут кружку, Рей согрела его в ладонях, глядя на темное, как венозная кровь, вино. От него поднимался тяжелый, насыщенный запах.

— Помню, что ты сказала: что вопросы насчет шрамов слишком личные, — начал Рен. — Но хотя бы в общих чертах можно узнать их происхождение?

Рей пожала плечами. Вино в бокале качнулось.

— Был один человек. Ему нравилось колоть меня и резать. Не ежедневно, но на постоянной основе. Все.

— Это долго продолжалось?

Рей подняла глаза на Рена. Она попыталась увидеть в его лице намек на сочувствие или жадный интерес — но складывалось такое впечатление, что он заполняет какую-то мысленную анкету.

— Достаточно долго.

Рей подняла бокал, залпом выпила вино и со звоном поставила его на столик.

— Мы ведь не для беседы здесь собрались? — она взялась за верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. — Вы хотели потрогать мои шрамы — и ничего больше.

— Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы у тебя сложилось превратное впечатление, — сказал Рен. — О том, что здесь произойдет.

— Не беспокойтесь, — сказала Рей. — Я просто забуду об этом.

— Я же говорил. Дело не в извращении, это…

— Предельная красота, я помню, — Рей расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу, потом следующую, и следующую, и следующую. — Знаете, мне даже жаль, что я не могу взглянуть на это вашими глазами.

— Возможно, тогда бы ты начала ценить то, чем обладаешь, — заметил Рен. Его взгляд скользнул по груди Рей, и Рен заметил:

— Тебе, наверное, будет удобнее сидеть ко мне спиной.

— Я не стесняюсь, — ответила Рей, но развернулась к Рену спиной. Стащила рубашку, бросив ее на спинку дивана, согнула ногу и обняла колено руками.

Сзади зашуршала ткань. Рен пододвинулся к ней, и Рей непроизвольно вздрогнула, когда его палец коснулся точки в середине спины. Коснулся и медленно заскользил, выводя узоры, которые Рей никогда не могла как следует рассмотреть, но могла повторить, потому что до сих пор помнила, как их вырезали.

Рен накрыл один из завитков на ее спине ладонью, и Рей тихо вздохнула. Прикосновения были мягкими, ладонь Рена — теплой, и пока это было не так страшно, как она себе представляла. Она даже стала немного расслабляться под этими прикосновениями: рука Рена скользила по ее спине, будто он читал по азбуке Брайля, затем к ней присоединилась другая, и Рей, положив подбородок на колено, представила себе, что она — совсем в другом месте, ее спины касаются любящие руки — потому что-то этот кто-то любит ее саму. Фантазия настолько захватила Рей, что она очнулась только услышав тяжелый вздох позади. Волосы на шее дрогнули от чужого дыхания. Теперь ладони Рена двигались медленно, лаская. Он не просто прослеживал пальцами шрамы — он гладил ее спину, проходился пальцами по позвонкам, обрисовывал лопатки. Одной рукой Рен провел ей по боку и положил ладонь Рей на живот, поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. А потом Рей ощутила прикосновение его губ — сначала в одной точке, там, куда когда-то втыкали здоровенную иглу, потом позвонки, каждый, от линии роста волос и вниз — такие мягкие, нежные, что хотелось податься им навстречу. Вторая рука скользнула ей на живот, задев грудь, и Рей резко выпрямилась, освобождаясь из рук Рена.

— Стойте! Нет, хватит, — она встала. — Я зря сюда пришла. Не нужны мне ваши деньги.

— Почему? — Рен заморгал, как оглушенный, будто Рей своими словами выдернула его из подобия транса.

— Представляете, как это, — начала Рей тихо, — противно, когда кто-то воспринимает тебя как... как прекрасные шрамы. Как приложение к этим шрамам.

— Я не думал… — Рен поднялся с дивана, и Рей увидела отчетливые контуры стояка под мягкой тканью штанов.

— Да, вы не думали. Я так думаю. Вам, наверное, уединиться надо, — сказала Рей сухо. — А я буду только мешать. У вас классный дом, отличное вино и все такое. Удачи с вашим проектом, ссылку мне можете не присылать. Я вряд ли буду пробовать себя в модельном бизнесе.

Рей сдернула со спинки дивана рубашку и на ходу накинула ее на себя, направляясь к выходу. Рен потер лоб, будто сгоняя дремоту, и решительно поспешил за ней.

— Мне жаль, что ты восприняла все именно так, — сказал он. — Я извиняюсь. Но я пытался объяснить тебе.

— Да не надо мне ничего объяснять, у вас в штанах прекрасное объяснение происходящему, — ответила Рей, застегивая рубашку и надевая куртку. — Это мне нужно извиняться, что обломала. Я правда думала, что спокойно высижу положенное время, — нажав на ручку двери, Рей поняла, что она закрыта, и мрачно посмотрела на Рена. — Откройте.

Рен протянул руку и повернул замок.

— Если все дело в моей реакции, — сказал он. — Я попробую сдержать себя. В следующий раз, если он будет.

Рей закрыла глаза и покачала головой. Она решительно не понимала этого психа.

— В этом проблема: вам не хочется сдерживаться. Вы, по-моему, сами не понимаете, чего хотите, — сказала она. — А я понимаю. Потому что уже видела такое не раз. Просто вы человек образованный и склонны наделять избыточным смыслом то, что в основе своей — простая вещь.

— Нет, Рей, — сказал Рен, и Рей моментально взбесилась, услышав нотки снисходительности в его голосе. — Это ты не понимаешь. То, что сотворили с твоей спиной, это чудовищно и прекрасно одновременно. В мире больше нет ничего подобного.

— И слава богу! — процедила Рей. Она резко нажала на ручку, открыла дверь и почти бегом спустилась по лестнице.

Уже сидя в автобусе, она поняла, что она — полная дура. Надо было сразу просить у Рена деньги. Или хотя бы половину взять. А теперь что? И денег нет, и ощущение, будто в грязи извалялась.

Вернувшись домой, Рей придержала дверь, чтобы она не хлопнула, поднималась по лестнице на цыпочках, перешагивая через самые скрипучие места, и старалась не звенеть ключами, открывая замок. Пройдя, Рей упала лицом на кровать, не разуваясь. К черту. Завтра же устроится в ближайшую забегаловку, и гори оно все огнем.

Ее телефон загудел в кармане, и Рей достала его. В мессенджере пришло новое сообщение. От Рена.

Рей нахмурилась. Открыла мессенджер, с твердым намерением удалить его, но ее взгляд зацепился за вложения. Первое — фотография ее спины с той фотосессии. Второе — текстовый документ с заголовком «Сакральный смысл символов».

— Чего? — протянула Рей тихонько. Перевернувшись на спину, она открыла второе вложение и быстро пробежала его глазами. Это была книга, посвященная всяким древним символам: как их использовали в обрядах, что они значили. Ерунда какая-то. И зачем ей это знать? Или если выяснится, что на ее спине рисовали не каракули, а что-то конкретное, ей должно стать легче?

Рей начала печатать ответ:

«Мне читать всю книгу? Можно коротко, о чем там?»

Рен ответил тут же:

«8 глава».

Ладно, восьмая — так восьмая. Рей не знала, зачем это делает, почему бы просто не заблокировать Рена и не кинуть его в «черный список». Должно быть он все же заразил ее своей верой в предельную красоту. Или просто ей самой хотелось бы увидеть что-то красивое.

Восьмая глава была посвящена использованию священных символов в церемониале. Если верить авторам, определенные символы могли внушить человеку чувство дезориентации, ужаса или восторга, чем и пользовались священники. Но там же говорилось, что подобные знания были утрачены, а сохранившиеся изображения уже не производят такого эффекта — то ли из-за того, что люди изменились, то ли из-за того, что эти изображения «подгонялись» под определенных людей или показывались человеку определенным образом после подготовки.

Это все было очень познавательно, но, помня, с чего все началось, Рей испытала сильный приступ скептицизма. Таким образом Рен пытался намекнуть, что на ее спине изображено нечто большее, чем просто узор? Волшебные символы, заставляющие почувствовать красоту?

Рей открыла присланное ей фото. В рыжем свете костра шрамы на ее спине казались объемными, будто вырастали из нее. В таком виде это действительно выглядело почти красиво. Почти — если забыть о том, как они появились на спине.

 

**3**

Утром Рен позвонил снова. Рей даже была благодарна за это, потому что забыла поставить будильник, и позднее пробуждение поставило бы крест на ее наполеоновских планах по срочному поиску работы.

— Ты не забрала деньги, — сказал Рен.

— Нет, спасибо, — сказала Рей. — Сделка аннулировалась, оплата тоже.

— Ты бы не обратилась ко мне, если бы они не были тебе нужны, — заметил Рен.

Рей вздохнула. Он был чертовски прав. На сто процентов, на тысячу.

— Можем встретиться в обед, я передам их тебе.

Рей снова вздохнула. Она себя возненавидит, но эти деньги ей действительно нужны.

— Где? — спросила она.

— В Даунтауне. Записывай адрес.

В обед Рей сидела в открытом кафе, которое, несмотря на непогоду, заполняли обедающие «белые воротнички». Рен сидел напротив, традиционно весь в черном. В этот раз деньги он ей передал без конверта.

— Спасибо, — тихо заметила Рей, засовывая их в карман. Пересчитывать их при Рене ей было жутко неудобно.

— Ты прочла восьмую главу? — спросил Рен.

Рей кивнула.

— Есть какие-нибудь мысли по этому поводу?

— Вроде «О, наверное на моей спине такое же чудесное изображение, заставляющее людей чувствовать то, чего на самом деле нет! Наверное, тот поехавший, изрезавший мне спину, был носителем древнего знания!» — Рей скептически хмыкнула, глядя на Рена исподлобья. — Так?

— Это близко к тому, что я подумал, — сказал Рен.

— Почему тогда я ничего не чувствую, глядя на фотографию моей спины? — спросила Рей. — Почему люди на пляже или в раздевалке не падают на пол, сотрясаясь в эстетическом оргазме, когда видят мои шрамы?

— Потому что не все изображения универсальны, — ответил Рен.

— То есть это действует только на вас, — у Рей в голосе прибавилось сарказма.

— После определенной подготовки, — ответил Рен. Рей промолчала, хотя на языке у нее вертелось много ядовитых фраз. "А подготовка обязательно включает в себя вино и попытки залапать?" "А в древних храмах тоже заставляли целовать изображения?"

— Ты мне не веришь, — резюмировал Рен.

— Согласитесь, поверить в такое тяжело, — сказала Рей.

— А если я докажу тебе? — спросил он. — Если я покажу тебе изображение, которое заставит тебя почувствовать то, чего ты не можешь чувствовать в данный момент? Тогда ты мне поверишь?

«Шли его нахер, ты получила свои деньги, — посоветовал Рей внутренний голос. — Он просто сумасшедший. Или сектант. Или и то, и другое».

— Что почувствовать? — спросила Рей.

— Если я скажу, это будет нечестно, — ответил Рен.

Рей хмыкнула.

— Я, наверное, схожу с ума, — сказала она. — Я согласна. Что бы это ни было.

— Тогда встретимся в пятницу, — сказал Рен решительно. Но тут же добавил:

— Если у тебя нет никаких планов.

— Свободна, как любой безработный, — ответила Рей. — Мне опять к вам приехать?

 

***

Рен открыл ей дверь в той же одежде, только теперь свет за его спиной был притушен.

— Страшновато, — прокомментировала Рей, заходя внутрь. Она жестом остановила Рена, когда он попытался помочь ей с курткой. — Будете меня пугать?

— Посмотрим, — ответил Рен.

Рей знакомым путем прошла в гостиную — там было сумрачно, свет падал только из окон от уличных фонарей и из прихожей, все светильники были потушены. Рен прошел за ней и указал ей на диван. Душисто пахло какими-то благовониями: Рей определила сандал, а вот с чем он был смешан не знала.

— Вы ведь не собираетесь меня наркотиками накачать в качестве подготовки? — пошутила она.

— Нет, — ответил Рен. Он сел на диван, но не рядом с Рей, а чуть в отдалении. — Смотри.

Он щелкнул выключателем, и загорелся один единственный направленный светильник. Он освещал картину на стене: лист бумаги с изображением, похожим на мандалу.

— И что? — спросила Рей.

— Просто смотри, — ответил Рен.

Рей послушно уставилась на лист, мысленно следя за линиями: вверх, вниз, петля. Постепенно на нее стало накатывать ощущение какого-то предчувствия, как в кино, когда появляются начальные титры долгожданного фильма. Рен молчал. Рей хотела спросить у него, сколько ей еще смотреть на лист, но теперь мандала — если это была мандала — сама притягивала ее взгляд, отпечатавшись на сетчатке. Темнота стала гуще, а освещенный лист будто светился серебристым отраженным светом. И медленно, словно что-то исполинское, поднимающееся из глубин океана, на Рей накатило удивительное чувство сопричастности. Мир не был враждебным, он был прекрасен. Каждый вздох был чудом. Рей ощутила непередаваемый восторг и трепет перед самим фактом существования всего. В каждой пылинке таились галактики, удар сердца звучал подобно грохоту горного обвала.

Рей почувствовала, что у нее по щекам катятся слезы, и улыбнулась, потому что не знала, как иначе выразить наполнявшие ее чувства. А потом светильник погас.

Рей вытерла слезы, пока Рен убирал лист и прибавлял освещение.

— Ну что? — спросил он.

— Я слишком рациональна для такого, — голос у Рей охрип. — И скорее поверю, что у вас тут необычные благовония.

— Как ты думаешь, что бы произошло с тобой, если бы ты дотронулась до рисунка? — спросил Рен. — Если бы ты провела по линиям пальцем?

Рей покачала головой. Снова потерла глаза, хотя слез уже не было. А потом потянула футболку наверх, снимая ее.

— В обмен на полученный опыт, — пробубнила она, поворачиваясь к Рену спиной. Ее до сих пор переполняло послевкусие того вселенского восторга, и Рей очень хотелось поделиться с кем-нибудь этим ощущением, хотя бы частично. — Можете прикоснуться к своей предельной красоте.

Рен помог ей снять лифчик. От прикосновения его теплых ладоней, что-то в солнечном сплетении Рей сладко дрогнуло. Прикосновения к шрамам больше не вызывали ощущения, что она продает себя — теперь она делилась тем, что имела. Рен покрывал поцелуями узоры на ее спине, одна рука ласкала ее грудь мягкими, раззадоривающими движениями. Рей хотелось раствориться в этом ощущении. Она попыталась переменить позу, чтобы шов на джинсах не слишком дразняще врезался ей между ног, и Рен привлек ее ближе к себе, положив обе руки на ее грудь.

— Я соврал тебе кое в чем, — прошептал Рен ей на ухо. От его жаркого дыхания кожа Рей покрылась мурашками, а соски затвердели. — Дело не только в символах. В шрамах тоже. Они прекрасны. Ты прекрасна.

Если бы внутренний голос Рей еще мог говорить, он бы обязательно сказал, что именно этого Рен и добивался. Подрочить на шрамы и трахнуть ее. И наверняка был бы прав. Но сейчас Рей совсем не было до этого дела.


End file.
